


O Saathiya

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bollywood, Dreamwidth, Embedded Video, Episode Tag, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video, not summarised</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Saathiya

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to Firthy for the avi file of the ep. The English translation of O Saathiya is Beloved and the lyrics are [here](http://www.hindilyrics.net/translation-Saaya/O-Saathiya.html). Should the embed go screwy, it can also be watched [here](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/69766.html).

[vid o saathiya](http://vimeo.com/73514613) from [Lilly C](http://vimeo.com/user12210515) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head for weeks and I'm happy that I got it made. The song O Saathiya is from the 2003 movie Saaya.


End file.
